


Resteverwertung

by Klaaraa



Category: Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig
Genre: Baby Cartoon Logic, Baking, Bread, Food, Fruit Puree, Gen, Honey, My First Fanfic, Sandwich Assembly, Strawberries, Strawberry Jam, Surrealism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaaraa/pseuds/Klaaraa
Summary: Tom will ein leckeres Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig, und beginnt mit Mehl.Das Krokodil will nichts verkommen lassen.
Relationships: Tom & Mama (Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig)





	Resteverwertung

Eines Tages dachte Tom an ein leckeres Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig.

  
Er machte einen Spaziergang, doch das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig wollte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

  
Da traf er seinen Freund, den Müller.

  
„Sag mal, Müller“, fragte Tom, „hast du vielleicht ein Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig für mich?“

  
„Nein. Aber ich habe noch einen halben Sack Mehl übrig, den kann ich dir schenken. Damit kannst du dir ein Brot backen.“

Tom hielt das für eine wunderbare Idee. {freu, freu}

  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich, und Tom ging zu seiner Mama.

  
„Hallo, Mama!“, sagte Tom.

  
Hallo, mein Sohn!“, sagte die Mama von Tom.

  
„Ich wollte gerade los, um den Bienen auf der Blumenwiese köstliches Brunnenwasser zu bringen.“

  
„Darf ich mir bei dir ein Brot backen?“, fragte Tom.

  
„Aber natürlich, mein Sohn! Pass nur auf, dass die Katze nicht in den Brunnen fällt!“

  
Tom verabschiedete sich von seiner Mama, dann kurbelte er einen Eimer köstliches Brunnenwasser für sein Brot hinauf.

  
Er bereitete den Teig aus Wasser und Mehl, und schob das Brot zum Backen in den Ofen.

  
Dann ging er zum Brunnen, um sich noch etwas köstliches Brunnenwasser zum Trinken hochzukurbeln.

  
Danach legte er das Gitter wieder über den Brunnen, damit die Katze nicht hereinfiel.

  
Als das Brot fertig war, nahm Tom es aus dem Ofen. Er schnitt sich schon mal eine Scheibe davon ab.

  
Dann kam seine Mutter zurück.

  
„Sieh mal, mein Sohn, die Bienen haben mir ein Stück Honig gegeben, den sollst du haben.“

  
Tom hielt das für eine wunderbare Idee. {freu, freu}

  
Toms Mama legte den Honig auf die abgeschnittene Scheibe Brot.

  
Sie behielt das übrige Brot bei sich.

Tom verabschiedete sich von seiner Mama, und ging zum Erdbeerfeld.

Das Krokodil arbeitete dort allein an der Erdbeerquetsche, weil die Erdbeermaus in die Stadt gegangen war.

  
„Hallo, Krokodil!“, sagte Tom, „Kannst du mir etwas Erdbeermarmelade schenken, damit ich aus diesem Honigbrot ein Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig machen kann?“

„Als international anerkannter Erdbeerquetscher kann nur ich diese Erdbeeren sachgerecht zu Marmelade quetschen.

Und als international anerkannter Verpacker ist es meine Pflicht, die Marmelade für die Erdbeermaus in anerkannte Marmeladengläser zu füllen.“

Das Krokodil nahm die große Kelle und schaufelte die Marmelade aus der Erdbeerquetsche in die vier Marmeladengläser, die schon mit dem Logo der Erdbeermaus beklebt waren.

Als alle vier Gläser voll waren, war noch ein Rest Marmelade in der Erdbeerquetsche.

„Als international anerkannter Nachhaltigkeitsexperte kann ich es nicht verantworten, diese Marmelade schlecht werden zu lassen.

Das bedeutet, dass du sie für dein Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig bekommst.

Aber nur, wenn du mir ein Stück abgibst.“

Tom hielt das für eine wunderbare Idee. {freu, freu}

Er kratzte die Marmelade aus der Erdbeerquetsche und schmierte sie auf das Honigbrot. {Plock! Wundersame spontane Änderung der Stapelung des Brotbelags!}

Tom teilte das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig in zwei Hälften und gab eine davon dem Krokodil.

Das Krokodil verschlang seine Hälfte mit einem Haps.

Und so hatte Tom schließlich ein halbes Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig, und das schmeckte ihm so gut, als wär’s ein ganzes gewesen.

Er verbrachte noch den ganzen Tag auf dem Erdbeerfeld und war wunsch-los-glücklich.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leute, das hier ist also meine allererste eigene Fanfic Geschichte.  
> Ich dachte, vielleicht finde ich mit so einer ganz elementaren Kinderserie am Besten einen Einstieg, und sieht so aus als hätte das einigermaßen geklappt. Yay!  
> Ganz abgesehen natürlich von meinem teuflischen Plan, diese Serie bekannter zu machen, und das Fandom überhaupt erst mal hier auf AO3 einzuführen *händereib*  
> Ich freue mich über nette Kommentare, kann aber nicht garantieren dass ich darauf antworten werde.


End file.
